L'oublié
by Valtiel-13
Summary: Olette ne cesse de voir un étrange garçon aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus dans ses rêves. Elle est persuadée de le connaître mais Hayner et Pence lui assurent ne l'avoir jamais vu. A-t-il vraiment existé ou Olette a-t-elle tout imaginé ?


**Titre:** L'oublié

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Amitié

**Résumé :** Olette est assaillie de rêves dans lesquels apparaît un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elle a l'impression de le connaître, mais ignore pourtant presque tout de lui. Hayner et Pence n'en ont aucun souvenir et Olette commence à craindre que cet inconnu ne soit qu'une fantaisie cruelle de son esprit. Mais est-elle véritablement la seule à le voir dans ses rêves ?

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde =) Voici ce qui était supposé être au départ un OS mais qui s'est transformé en une histoire courte de deux chapitres. C'est une petite histoire sans prétention, qui est née de mon envie d'écrire sur des personnages très peu souvent mis en avant dans les fanfictions : Olette et Fuu. J'avais au départ envie d'écrire un shoujo-ai entre ces deux personnages, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce serait impossible de faire évoluer leur relation suffisamment en deux chapitres. Je n'ai pas laissé tomber l'idée d'un shoujo-ai avec ces deux là, mais cela se fera dans une fic à plusieurs chapitres que je posterai dès que je pourrai.

Concernant cette fic, j'avoue que ce premier chapitre m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, même si ce n'est pas une histoire qui tire sa force d'un scénario absolument original. J'avais juste envie de m'attarder sur deux personnages souvent peu travaillés mais qui me semblaient intéressants. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, mais j'espère que ça sera pas trop mauvais XD

Bon et bien…bonne lecture =)

* * *

Les tirets (-) indiquent les dialogues et les « » indiquent les pensées d'un personnage.

* * *

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas…d'un garçon ?

Olette avait parlé si bas que les deux autres avaient bien failli ne pas l'entendre. Surpris, Hayner et Pence se turent, cessant d'argumenter avec force pour savoir s'ils allaient ou non aller à la plage.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Hayner avec son ton un peu rude habituel.

La jeune fille, qui avait été plongée dans ses pensées, regarda son ami, semblant hésiter à parler. Elle était assise sur un des caissons de leur cachette secrète, et ses pieds frottaient le sol un peu nerveusement.

-Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques jours j'ai comme une…impression bizarre. Une impression de déjà-vu. Je pense à ce garçon…

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, confus, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que leur amie voulait dire.

- Euh...Tu te sens bien, Olette ? demanda Pence avec prudence.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Mais oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu dis des trucs bizarres, répondit Hayner en se levant du fauteuil abîmé sur lequel il avait été avachi.

-Oui, c'est quoi cette histoire de garçon ? demanda prudemment Pence

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, semblant perdre l'envie de parler, puis se leva du caisson inconfortable sur lequel elle s'était assise et marcha en direction de la sortie de leur cachette, silencieuse.

La voyant partir, les deux autres intervinrent.

-Hé, où tu vas ? s'enquit Hayner. Je t'ai vexée, ou bien… ?

-Non non…c'est juste que…Je dois y aller. J'ai des devoirs à terminer, fit Olette, songeuse.

Elle s'en alla, tournant le dos aux deux garçons perplexes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit Pence en regardant son ami.

-J'en sais rien…Elle a pas l'air dans son assiette, en tout cas.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait la rejoindre ?

-Non, laissons la, lâcha Hayner en se réinstallant sur le vieux fauteuil. Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Les deux gardèrent le silence quelques instants, l'ambiance joyeuse étant légèrement retombée avec le départ imprévu de leur amie. Ils ne tardèrent néanmoins pas trop à reprendre leur discussion là où il l'avait laissée, se concertant à présent pour savoir s'ils allaient oui ou non faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain.

* * *

Olette s'éloignait lentement, laissant derrière elle ses amis en pleine conversation. Elle était contente qu'ils ne l'aient pas suivie. Elle éprouvait une drôle de sensation. Elle se sentait…bizarre. Comme détachée d'elle-même. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose _manquait_.

La jeune fille n'était pas capable de mettre les mots exacts sur son trouble. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine elle avait commencé à faire des rêves. Des rêves plutôt communs, en réalité. Elle s'y voyait avec ses amis, Hayner et Pence, en train de discuter de choses et d'autres. Comme la plupart de ses songes, leur contenu restait assez imprécis et le matin en se réveillant elle n'en avait guère de souvenirs.

Mais il y avait néanmoins un élément récurrent à ses rêves dont elle se rappelait toujours très clairement.

Un garçon. Un garçon dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir en détail du visage ou de la voix. Un garçon sans faciès précis.

Elle avait son nom sur le bout de la langue, aussi.

Mais impossible de le retrouver exactement.

Olette déambulait dans la ville en pensant à ses rêves étranges, traversant les rues au teint orangé, gardant en elle cette impression presque inquiétante qui lui faisait penser malgré elle que _quelque chose_ manquait.

« Hayner et Pence n'ont pas eu l'air de comprendre, quand je leur ai parlé de _lui_…Pourtant dans mes rêves je nous y vois toujours tous les quatre…En train de parler de Struggle, de nos devoirs… Ca ne peut pas venir que de moi, il doit y avoir une part de réalité dans ses rêves. Mais comment se fait-il que je sois la seule à ressentir cela ? A penser à _lui_ ? »

C'était un peu inquiétant.

La jeune fille finit par rentrer chez elle. Se sentant un peu fatiguée, elle décida d'aller s'allonger quelques instants. Elle gagna sa chambre puis se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, ne se glissant même pas sous la couette.

« Dormir me fera peut être du bien. Juste quelques minutes… »

Quelques minutes de sommeil, et peut être que cette étrange sensation qui la prenait aux tripes disparaîtrait. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait une fois lu que les personnes manquant de sommeil se sentaient plus vulnérables et avaient plus de risques d'être angoissées.

Olette ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la douceur de son oreiller contre sa joue et sur la fraicheur des draps sur lesquels elle était étendue.

Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer lentement mais sûrement dans un sommeil profond, rapidement rattrapée par les mêmes rêves de ces derniers jours.

* * *

-Tu trouves pas qu'elle avait l'air bizarre ?

Hayner cessa de jouer avec le ballon qu'il avait récupéré dans leur cachette et qu'il s'amusait à faire rebondir le plus de fois possible avec son pied jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe par terre.

-Hein ?

-Olette… Elle t'a pas semblé bizarre ? demanda à nouveau Pence, l'air un peu soucieux. Avec ses histoires de garçon ou je sais pas quoi…

Hayner haussa les épaules.

-Bah… t'en fais pas. J'suis sûr que c'est rien. Elle a dû confondre.

Pence garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre :

-Peut être, mais elle avait quand même l'air perturbée. Tu crois qu'on devrait aller la retrouver ?

-Nan…

Hayner récupéra son ballon et le coinça sous son bras.

-Je crois plutôt qu'elle a envie d'avoir la paix. Faut la laisser respirer. Elle reviendra quand elle voudra. Je sais que y a des moments où j'aime pas qu'on me colle… Alors faut la laisser tranquille.

-Mouais…

Pence affichait un air peu convaincu.

Voulant changer de sujet, Hayner proposa la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille s'acheter une glace ? proposa-t-il avec entrain. J'ai juste assez de munnies pour qu'on s'en offre une.

L'autre garçon sembla réfléchir, puis il hocha la tête avec vigueur avant de déclarer :

-Et on en apportera une à Olette. Ça lui fera peut être plaisir !

-… D'accord, si tu veux.

Décidément, Pence tenait à retrouver leur amie. Ce n'était pas qu'Hayner n'était pas emballé par la proposition de son ami, mais il pensait que la jeune fille avait peut être bel et bien besoin de passer un peu de temps seule. Elle les avait quittés d'elle-même une petite demi-heure auparavant, et ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien. Mais Pence semblait vraiment trop inquiet. Et ça ne risquait pas de changer tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu leur amie.

-Allons-y alors…

* * *

-_Regardez ça ! Un nouveau tournoi de Struggle aura lieu dans un mois ! Il faut absolument qu'on participe !_

_Hayner avait l'air surexcité, pointant du doigt une affiche de papier sur le petit bout de mur réservé à l'annonce des différents évènements et festivités de la ville. _

_-Encore un ? s'étonna Olette. Il me semble que le dernier a eu lieu il n'y a même pas un mois…_

_-On s'en fiche ! lâcha Hayner, soutenu dans ses dires par Pence qui hochait la tête positivement. Ça va être génial. Faut s'entraîner un max. On va encore une fois rabattre leur caquet à Seifer et à sa clique._

_Le jeune garçon jeta ensuite un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Olette, derrière la brune._

_-T'es partant ? Seifer et ses sbires à la noix ne s'en remettront pas !_

_Se demandant à qui son ami pouvait bien s'adresser, la jeune fille se retourna._

_-Oh…c'est toi…_

_

* * *

_

Olette se réveilla en douceur, sans sursaut.

Sans même se redresser, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, posé sur sa table de nuit. Elle avait dormi une petite heure.

Encore à moitié endormie, les dernières images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête. Chaque mot, chaque phrase prononcée… Tout lui semblait terriblement familier. Et non sans raison: tout cela avait bel et bien eu lieu, il y avait quelques semaines de cela : l'annonce du nouveau tournoi de Struggle, Hayner qui s'emballait en savourant à l'avance sa victoire sur Seifer…

« Et _lui_ »

Il y avait _lui_, ce garçon qu'elle avait entraperçu une nouvelle fois en rêve, juste avant de se réveiller. Ce garçon dont elle avait cette fois pu distinguer les cheveux clairs et les yeux bleus. Un jeune homme à l'expression calme et teintée de mélancolie. C'était _lui_ dont Olette avait l'impression que sa présence manquait.

« Mais Hayner et Pence… ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit..., se dit la jeune fille en se mettant en position assise sur son lit, se frottant un peu les yeux pour faire disparaître de son visage toute trace de fatigue. Et si c'était moi qui m'imaginais des choses ? »

Mais alors, pourquoi ces rêves criant de réalisme ?

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Elle se leva de son lit et alla répondre, se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Elle fut étonnée de se retrouver nez à nez avec les amis qu'elle avait laissés en plan à leur QG.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que vous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Hayner lui mit une glace sous le nez.

-On s'est dit que t'avais peut être besoin d'un peu de compagnie… Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort, tout à l'heure…

Après encore quelques secondes qui lui permirent de se remettre de sa surprise, Olette finit par sourire. Elle avait pensé rester toute seule, s'imaginant avoir besoin de calme… Mais finalement, voir ses amis à sa porte, se retrouver face à eux après ce rêve supplémentaire lui fit un bien fou et lui apporta un soulagement inattendu.

Alors elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer, les accueillant chez elle avec un large sourire.

* * *

_-Mince ! Encore perdu !_

_Hayner était penché en avant, mains plaquées contre ses genoux et tentait de récupérer son souffle._

_Il avait lâché sa batte de Struggle et celle-ci traînait par terre, devant les pieds d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui souriait - mais pas de manière moqueuse - à son ami contre qui il venait de remporter une petite victoire._

_- Mais comment tu fais ? T'arrives toujours à m'avoir au dernier moment ! se plaignit Hayner qui se redressa.  
-C'est vrai que cette fois, c'était juste, intervint Pence.  
- Tu le battras à la prochaine, voulut le rassurer Olette. Peut être..._

_Elle se tourna vers le garçon blond et lui sourit._

_-Bravo ! le félicita-t-elle. Tu as l'air fin prêt pour le tournoi._

_Son ami la regarda, un sourire étirant ses lèvres à lui aussi._

_-Merci, Olette._

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la brune se réveilla, elle tenta de ne pas trop penser à ses nouveaux rêves de la nuit, ne voulant pas se torturer les méninges dès le début de la journée avec ses songes étranges. Elle prit donc son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents et de son petit frère, puis elle quitta la maison pour aller prendre l'air.  
Il fallait qu'elle se change les esprits.

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans une des petites boutiques du centre ville, ayant besoin d'acheter quelques babioles pour l'école. Elle se mit donc à marcher direction le centre ville, un petit vent chaud caressant son visage et détournant quelques instants son attention de toute pensée malvenue.

* * *

-On va passer au niveau supérieur.

Réunis au cœur de la place centrale de la cité du Crépuscule, Seifer, Fuu et Rai surveillaient les lieux, vérifiant que le groupe « d'insolents morveux » - comme les appelait Seifer – n'empiète pas sur leur territoire.

-En tant que Comité Disciplinaire de la cité, nous nous devons d'assurer l'ordre et la prospérité de la ville. Vous savez comme moi _qui _ici en perturbe le calme…

-Hayner et ses moutons, ouais ! s'exclama Rai avec vivacité, désirant bien se faire voire par son leader.

-Exact. J'ai entendu l'autre jour Hayner discuter avec les deux autres. Ils sont en train de manigancer quelque chose, on peut en être sûr. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, mais on pourrait faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière, déclara Seifer avec un sourire de prédateur.

Sourire qu'imita rapidement Rai – bien qu'il ait l'air moins mauvais que celui du chef de groupe- tandis que Fuu gardait une expression neutre comme à son habitude. Son œil rouge scintilla néanmoins brièvement de cette même impatience que démontrait Seifer. Ce que ce dernier déclara ensuite refroidit néanmoins légèrement l'ambiance. Avec un air affligé bien réel, le blond déclara, un peu théâtral :

-Malheureusement, je ne pourrai superviser moi-même les opérations de protection de la cité durant ces deux prochains jours. Vous le savez, je vais être admis dans une haute école de la cité voisine. Je suis donc convoqué là-bas aujourd'hui même, et ce jusqu'à demain. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus d'une journée, mais en une journée ces trois imbéciles pourraient mettre du grabuge. Je compte donc sur vous pour rester vigilants en mon absence.

Seifer regarda tour à tour ses subordonnés, désirant que le message soit perçu clairement.

-Ne laissez rien passer, comme à notre habitude. Le Comité Disciplinaire de la cité doit se montrer aussi rigoureux et efficace qu'à l'accoutumée en mon absence, déclara-t-il comme un chef motivant ses troupes – ce qu'il était. Si vous voyez Hayner ou l'un de ses moutons se conduire de manière inappropriée – et ils ne manqueront pas de le faire – n'hésitez pas. Prenez même les devants. Suivez les s'il le faut, mais s'ils manigancent bel et bien quelque chose, découvrez ce que c'est. Et mettez les KO.

-Ok, Seifer ! s'exclama Rai avec entrain en claquant des talons.

Fuu, bien moins expressive mais tout aussi attentive, voir plus, se contenta d'un rapide hochement de tête.

-Parfait, fit Seifer, satisfait. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour cette journée et demi.

Il les regarda l'un après l'autre une nouvelle fois, son regard s'attardant sur le visage pâle de Fuu.

-Et quand je reviendrai, on passera aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Fuu n'aimait pas l'idée que Seifer s'en aille, même si ce n'était que pour une journée. Mais un leader avait parfois des obligations, aussi dû-t-elle accepter que pendant toute une journée ni elle ni Rai ne se trouverait à ses côtés. Cela l'ennuyait profondément, mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle allait néanmoins suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Et si Rai n'en faisait pas de même elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui botter les fesses. Seifer absent ne signifiait pas relâchement. Elle serait là pour y veiller.

C'est avec cette idée qu'elle quitta la gare lorsque le train emportant leur leader pour un jour avait disparu de leur vue. Rai s'était tourné vers elle, et elle avait tout de suite su ce qu'il allait lui demander : « On fait quoi maintenant ? », avec son air un peu éteint qui le rattrapait toujours quand Seifer n'était pas là pour lui donner des directives claires. Fuu avait bien failli lui envoyer son pied dans le tibia [1], exaspérée en voyant que déjà il semblait avoir zappé les recommandations de leur chef. Ce dernier leur avait dit de trouver ce que manigançaient Hayner et les deux zigotos qui le suivaient, et c'était exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire. Fuu et Rai s'étaient alors séparés, pensant avoir plus de chances de repérer leurs cibles s'ils se déployaient dans la ville et ne restaient pas bêtement groupés.

Fuu marchait le long des ruelles en direction de la place centrale de la cité, observant tranquillement mais avec une attention toute particulière les alentours. Elle crut voir Hayner tourner au coin d'une rue et courut dans l'espoir de le prendre en filature, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'un autre jeune habitant présentant quelques ressemblances avec l'ennemi juré de Seifer. Tant pis. Elle repartit en chasse, espérant que Rai de son côté ne s'était pas laissé distraire de ses objectifs, ce qu'il avait tendance à faire lorsqu'il n'était pas surveillé par Seifer ou sa seconde.

La jeune fille atteignit la place centrale où se trouvaient un certain nombre d'autres habitants vaquant à leurs occupations. Plus de gens à observer, peut être plus de chance de tomber sur un des trois morveux. Tiens, en parlant du loup…

Fuu se figea en apercevant Olette sortir d'une des boutiques de la place. Ennemi repéré.

La brune traversait la place, tournant le dos à l'autre fille qui se disait qu'elle allait peut être avoir de quoi satisfaire la curiosité de Seifer lorsqu'il rentrerait. Si elle arrivait à la filer discrètement, peut être la mènerait-elle à ses amis et surprendrait-elle quelque intéressante conversation.

Après quelques minutes de filature à travers les ruelles de la ville, Fuu laissant toujours quelques mètres de distance entre elle et celle qu'elle suivait, cette dernière finit par se retrouver nez à nez – involontairement, d'après le mouvement de recul qu'elle effectua trahissant sa surprise – avec l'un des deux autres larrons de sa bande. Fuu se déporta rapidement sur le côté pour ne pas se faire repérer, se plaquant contre un mur au coin de la ruelle, guignant discrètement pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Olette était en train d'écouter ce que son ami rondouillard lui racontait avec entrain. Fuu ne pouvait voir le visage de la jeune fille, mais d'après sa gestuelle – tête un peu penchée en avant, épaules légèrement voutée, hochement mou de la tête – elle n'avait pas l'air passionnée. Cela se confirma lorsque la brune sembla vouloir écourter la conversation, passant à côté du garçon étonné en lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuse. Pence la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre lui aussi son chemin, se dirigeant dangereusement vers Fuu. Cette dernière, ayant décidé de poursuivre sa filature d'Olette, fit rapidement demi-tour pour ne pas se faire surprendre par le garçon. Elle fit le tour de l'immeuble pour tenter de retrouver la brune de l'autre côté.

Elle la repéra rapidement et vit qu'elle se dirigeait hors des artères principales de la ville, du côté des ruelles plus discrètes. Ne sachant où elle la menait, Fuu la suivit tranquillement, aussi patiente et déterminée qu'un fauve pourchassant sa proie. Elle la fila durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle la mène hors de la ville, là où les dernières petites maisons cédaient la place aux collines vertes à droite et à une falaise qui surplombait la plage à gauche. La suivre dans ce paysage à découvert sans se faire repérer allait être délicat. Si Olette s'enfonçait loin dans les collines (mais pour aller où, de toute façon… ?) Fuu n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de la suivre…et si la brune se retournait pour une quelconque raison, elle ne pourrait manquer l'autre fille qui la suivait à la trace. D'un autre côté, peut être que prendre le risque de se faire repérer lui amènerait une bonne surprise. Découvrir le QG de la bande d'Hayner, par exemple, dont Seifer ignorait encore la localisation. Oui, ce serait une bonne surprise. Seifer apprécierait.

Et de toute manière, même si les capacités d'espionnage de Fuu venaient à lui faire défaut (« Impensable ») et qu'elle venait à se faire repérer, que pourrait-il bien arriver ? Ce n'était pas comme si Olette pourrait s'énerver ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin, elle pourrait s'énerver. Mais Fuu n'aurait aucun problème à la recadrer rapidement et à la remettre à sa place. A bien y penser, Fuu espérait presque que Olette la surprenne et s'énerve. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de cogner sur quelqu'un d'autre que Rai, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Sa décision prise, la jeune fille continua de suivre la brune qui s'était avancée au niveau des collines et se dirigeait vers la falaise. Coup de chance pour Fuu, la dernière maison du coin ne se trouvait pas trop loin de la direction que prenait Olette, et le muret entourant le jardin de la maison en question offrirait une parfaite couverture à l'espionne. Cette dernière, voyant que la brune avait l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, décida de se cacher derrière le petit mur. Si les propriétaires de la maison venaient à regarder par la fenêtre ils verraient une fille agenouillée dans leur jardin et jetant des coups d'œil réguliers par-dessus le muret. Une vue qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de les surprendre et de les indigner, mais Fuu n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les informations qu'elle pourrait ramener à son leader.

«Quoiqu'ils prévoient, tu sauras tout, Seifer.»

Tout ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir, en tout cas. Et le « tout » risquait d'être plutôt limité vu la tournure que prenait la filature : Olette s'était assise sur l'herbe à quelques mètres de la falaise et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Fuu. La brune avait l'air décidée de rester où elle était, et elle ne risquait pas d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les plans de leur bande rivale de cette manière.

Elle aurait peut être mieux fait de suivre le rondouillard.

Fuu avait de la patience, mais seulement si elle était sûre d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait au bout de l'attente. Et si Olette se contentait de rester plantée là sans rien faire, cela ne valait clairement pas la peine d'attendre. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement, seul indication de son irritation, son visage restant neutre comme à son habitude.

Elle continua d'observer la brune dont le regard s'égarait vers l'océan avant de se diriger vers le ciel orangé. Elle ne fit rien d'autre pendant près de cinq minutes, et le manque d'action commençait déjà à ennuyer profondément l'espionne qui décida de rester encore dix minutes puis de mettre les voiles si l'autre fille brune ne montrait aucune volonté de bouger.

Olette remua alors un peu, mais ce ne fut que pour se pencher légèrement en avant afin de se passer les mains sur le visage, comme pour se débarrasser d'une fatigue ou d'une lassitude extrême. Lorsqu'elle redécouvrit son visage, elle avait une expression peinée que Fuu ne manqua pas de remarquer. Prise de court par ce retournement de situation, Fuu se détourna et s'appuya dos contre le muret qui la dissimulait aux yeux de l'autre fille. Elle n'avait pas prévu que la séance de filature se termine ainsi. Elle resta assise sans rien faire pendant quelques minutes, se demandant quelle devrait être la suite. Rester et espérer qu'Olette se reprendrait et obtenir quelques informations juteuses à donner à Seifer, ou faire demi-tour ?

Elle choisit la dernière option. Malheureusement, son timing n'aurait pas pu être plus mauvais. Au moment où elle commençait à se redresser, elle vit une forme sombre à côté d'elle et elle interrompit son geste, restant à moitié assise, moiti debout.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Fuu finit par se relever complètement et afficha son expression la plus neutre (soit celle qu'elle arborait la plupart du temps).

-Rien.

Réponse brève, mais bien médiocre. Et Fuu n'avait pas pour habitude de donner dans le médiocre.

-Dis plutôt que tu me suivais.

L'espionne découverte ne répondit pas, estimant que cela ne servait à rien d'en débattre. Olette la regarda quelques instants supplémentaires de ses yeux un peu trop rouges et humides avant de passer à côté d'elle.

-Et bien suis moi. Je m'en fiche.

Olette s'éloigna sur ces mots, laissant l'autre fille seule au milieu du jardinet et se demandant si elle ne devrait pas coller un pain à la brune dont le ton lui avait déplu. Elle décida finalement de s'abstenir, davantage irritée par sa mission manquée.

Apparemment, Seifer allait devoir attendre avant d'obtenir les informations dont il rêvait.

* * *

Le soir venu, après avoir mangé, Olette se rendit directement dans sa chambre, chose rare car elle avait l'habitude de regarder un moment la télévision en compagnie de sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela aujourd'hui. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, tête posée sur son oreiller, et resta à attendre tandis que des pensées malvenues lui trottaient en tête. Ce matin elle avait laissé couler malgré elle quelques larmes, son trop plein d'émotions s'échappant sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Voir ses amis lui avait fait beaucoup de bien l'autre jour, mais elle avait eu l'impression de se sentir encore plus seule aujourd'hui. Elle s'était sentie isolée, mais elle avait pourtant écourté sa conversation avec Pence plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à parler. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à ses amis de ce qui la tracassait.

Hayner et Pence ne comprendraient pas. Ils étaient ses amis, ses deux meilleurs amis, mais ils ne comprendraient pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait tenté de leur en parler, mais n'osait trop en révéler de peur qu'ils ne la prennent pour une folle. Elle n'avait guère autre chose dans la tête ces derniers temps que les rêves étranges qui l'assaillaient la nuit. Néanmoins, pleurer – même si elle ne s'était laissé aller que deux minutes à tout casser – lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait le cœur un peu moins lourd.

« Tout de même…se mettre dans des états pareil pour des rêves… »

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Demain elle verrait ses amis, et elle avait bon espoir de se sentir mieux en les retrouvant.

« Espérons. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre avant de l'entrouvrir. Le visage aux sourcils légèrement froncés de sa mère apparut.

-Tout va bien ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu soucieux, une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts.

Même sa mère avait remarqué qu'Olette n'était pas tranquille. Pourtant, elle se donnait de la peine pour ne pas que son trouble se remarque. Elle n'aimait pas imposer aux autres ses états d'âme, jugeant qu'elle devait être capable de régler ce genre d'ennuis par elle-même.

-Oui, maman, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Sa mère l'observa encore quelques instants, avec dans les yeux cette lueur d'inquiétude typiquement maternelle, puis finit par sourire à son tour.

-D'accord, repose toi bien alors. Tu vois tes amis demain, non ?

-Oui, mais on ne restera pas ici. On ira probablement à la plage.

-Raison de plus pour bien se reposer alors ! fit sa mère avec un clin d'œil. Bonne nuit, Olette.

-Bonne nuit, maman.

La porte se referma et la jeune fille se retrouva seule dans sa chambre à nouveau. Décidant qu'elle avait besoin de se vider la tête de toutes ses pensées d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, poussa sur le côté quelques feuilles sur lesquelles elle avait gribouillé des ébauches de rédactions et autres devoirs scolaires, puis attrapa un petit cahier à la couverture bleu ciel. Elle retourna sur son lit après avoir également pris un stylo et s'allongea sur le ventre sur les couvertures. Elle feuilleta brièvement le cahier, laissant son regard errer sur les pages. La plupart n'étaient plus totalement vierges, certaines s'étant vues affublées d'articles de journaux qu'Olette avait découpés puis collés dans le cahier, d'autres sur lesquelles la jeune fille avait gribouillé de petits dessins ou de petites pensées à la va vite. Ce cahier était en quelque sorte son fourre tout. Assez personnel, en fin de compte. Pas tout à fait un journal intime, mais peut être pas si différent.

Espérant que les mots la libéreraient un tant soit peu, la brune fit glisser le stylo sur une nouvelle page encore blanche, la couvrant de quelques lignes d'encre.

_J'ignore pourquoi je fais ces rêves étranges. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs fois que je le vois dans mes songes. Je ne sais pas qui il est…pas vraiment. J'ai une impression bizarre quand j'y pense et quand je rêve de lui…Comme si je le connaissais et…en même temps, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais vu de garçon comme lui ici, non ? C'est comme s'il m'était familier et inconnu à la fois. _

Olette fit une pause, cliqua deux fois son stylo comme si ce geste pouvait faciliter la venue des mots, puis reprit :

_Hayner et Pence, eux, n'ont rien remarqué. Ça veut dire que c'est sans doute moi qui ai…un problème. C'est peut être tout simplement parce que je me focalise trop sur ces quelques rêves que j'ai fait : je ne pense qu'à ça et cela m'obsède encore plus, comme un cercle vicieux. Mais ces rêves sont tellement réalistes, ont l'air tellement…oui, c'est ça, ils ont l'air tellement __**vrai**__. Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ?_

Olette se renversa sur le dos avec un soupir avant de relire les quelques lignes qu'elle venait d'écrire. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais au moins, cela venait du cœur.

Elle resta longtemps allongée sur son lit à fixer des yeux le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Elle pouvait entendre la télévision à l'étage inférieur, des éclats de voix provenant de temps à autre du salon. Elle finit par s'endormir, lentement, doucement, mais cette fois ci aucun garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus ne vint hanter ses rêves.

* * *

Lorsque Hayner et Pence vinrent toquer à la porte de sa maison le lendemain matin, Olette était de bien meilleure humeur. Non seulement elle avait eu droit à une nuit calme et sans rêves aucun (coucher sur le papier ses pensées avaient dû lui faire un bien fou ), mais en plus la perspective de passer une journée avec ses amis à la plage la réjouissait. Elle était donc déjà prête à partir lorsqu'elle alla leur ouvrir, habillée d'un petit haut léger orange et d'un pantalon trois quart blanc dissimulant son maillot de bain qu'elle avait enfilé en vue de la baignade.

-Parée ? demanda immédiatement Hayner avec engouement lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

Le garçon, toujours aussi énergique, tenait par-dessus son épaule un sac couleur kaki bien rempli. Pence, à ses côtés, la salua d'un large sourire et d'un petit signe de la main.

Olette attrapa le sac à dos qu'elle avait posé à côté de l'entrée puis le fit passer sur une de ses épaules.

-Parée, répondit-elle à son ami avec un sourire.

Les trois partirent en direction de la gare, discutant et blaguant joyeusement sur le chemin.

Olette se sentait l'esprit léger, reposé. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait oublié ses rêves étranges, mais juste assez pour profiter de la journée. La présence de ses deux amis à ses côtés y était pour beaucoup.

Le train arriva à l'heure et ils embarquèrent d'un bond avant de s'affaler sur des sièges libres. Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la plage.

Le sable fin s'étendait sur près d'un kilomètre, offrant assez d'espace aux visiteurs pour s'installer sans être les uns sur les autres. L'eau bleue se mouvait tranquillement, de petits vagues venant s'avancer sur le sable chaud. Il faisait bon, le soleil caressant leurs visages de ses rayons chauds.

Les deux garçons se déshabillèrent en deux temps trois mouvements avant de plonger directement à l'eau, oubliant de se tartiner de crème solaire. Olette prit son temps, les regardant avec un sourire se gicler de l'eau au visage. Une fois en maillot de bain elle alla les rejoindre et rit lorsque Hayner reçut sur le sommet du crâne un ballon en plastique lancé par un enfant et mal réceptionné par son partenaire de jeu.

Cela donna une idée au jeune garçon qui sortit brièvement de l'eau pour aller fouiller dans son sac kaki. Olette le vit revenir avec deux battes de Struggle et un ballon.

-Tu les emmènes partout avec toi, décidément, le taquina la jeune fille lorsqu'il les eut rejoint dans l'eau.

-L'entraînement, Olette, l'entraînement, expliqua Hayner en tendant une des battes à Pence. Et puis comme ça, si je vois la sale tête de Seifer à proximité, je pourrais la dégommer.

-…C'est violent…

-Je peux le noyer, si tu préfères.

Olette secoua la tête de droite à gauche, blasée, avant de s'éloigner un peu à la nage pour laisser de l'espace aux garçons qui commencèrent à se renvoyer la ballon à l'aide de leurs battes. Elle nagea un peu, profitant simplement de la sensation qu'offrait le contraste entre la fraicheur de l'eau et la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil. D'autres personnes se baignaient tout autour d'elle : des enfants qui chahutaient dans l'eau avant de boire la tasse, une ou deux vieilles personnes qui discutaient tranquillement en s'éloignant du périmètres des éclaboussures conçues par les jeunes baigneurs, et plus loin un couple qui s'élançait dans l'eau.

Olette sourit, espérant que la sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait ne disparaîtrait pas.

* * *

-Hé, Olette, réveille-toi !

La jeune fille sentit une main secouer doucement son épaule. Un peu désorientée, elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma presque aussitôt lorsque les rayons de soleil l'éblouirent fortement. Elle se redressa, restant assise sur son linge de bain sur lequel elle s'était assoupie après quelques heures de jeux et de nage avec ses amis. Le large parasol qu'ils avaient déployé et sous lequel elle s'était installée l'avait protégée de la morsure du soleil.

-La demoiselle s'est réveillée ?

Hayner, qui avait laissé à Pence le soin d'interrompre la sieste de la jeune fille, rejoignit ses amis.

-Olette, tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda le blond. J'ai été faire un tour vers les stands, et ils vendent des gaufres, des glaces sucrées-salées et des pastèques.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux pour y faire disparaître toute trace de sommeil.

-Il faut voir combien de munnies on a chacun, indiqua-t-elle avant de fouiller dans son sac pour y retrouver son porte monnaie. Les garçons firent de même et comptèrent rapidement.

-J'ai 500 munnies.

-Moi 600…

Et c'est alors qu'ils faisaient leurs comptes qu'Olette ressentit la sensation de déjà-vu la plus intense de sa vie. Elle s'en souvenait, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans pareille situation, alors qu'ils cherchaient à décider s'ils voulaient…

-…_aller à la plage ?_

_-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? On n'y est pas encore allé depuis le début de l'été._

_Hayner fit quelque pas dans l'espace restreint de la cachette du groupe._

_-Si on y va, il nous faut de l'argent pour le train, et pour manger quelque chose là-bas, fit-il en se tournant vers Olette. Combien vous avez sur vous ? Moi…4000 munnies seulement._

_Pence retourna ses poches pour vérifier._

_-800 munnies._

_-Moi 350, répondit le garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui se trouvait à côté de la jeune fille._

_Olette fit rapidement le total en ajoutant sa propre somme de munnies. Hayner hocha la tête d'un air satisfait en entendant le résultat._

_-On a assez._

_-Assez pour quoi, exactement ? demanda la brune._

_Ce fut le garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui répondit avec un sourire en se tournant vers Olette._

_-Pour des crêpes, bien sûr !_

_La jeune fille lui sourit également._

-…ette ?

-_T'as raison, R…as…_

_-_Olette !

Comme propulsée à nouveau dans la réalité, la jeune fille se retrouva bouche bée face à ses amis qui la regardaient d'un air incertain. Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Complètement perdue, elle ne sut quoi dire.

-Ça va, Olette ? s'enquit Hayner tout en passant une main devant le visage de la jeune fille, comme pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

-Ça…ça va… balbutia la brune qui n'en avait pourtant aucune certitude.

Ce qu'elle venait de voir (_revoir ?_)…Que c'était-il passé, exactement ?

-T'as eu comme une sorte d'absence, informa Pence répondant ainsi en partie aux questions que se posaient son amie. T'avais le regard vide, c'était assez flippant…

-Je…

Olette ferma les yeux brièvement, tentant de trouver une réponse adéquate. Une qui ne la ferait pas passer pour dingue.

-J'ai seulement eu la tête qui a tourné pendant quelques instants… On a beaucoup bougé avant, et je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin…et il fait chaud. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, fit-elle avec un sourire qui, elle espéra, les rassurerait.

Les deux parurent accepter cette explication après l'avoir observée quelques instants supplémentaires d'un œil critique, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mentait pas.

-Bon…si tu l'dis, fit Hayner avec prudence avant d'agiter sous leurs yeux les munnies qu'il avait récupérées dans son sac. On va vite t'acheter à manger alors. Reste allongée un moment, le temps que…

-Non, je viens avec vous, intervint la jeune fille avec précipitation.

Elle regretta de les alarmer de cette manière, mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle se sentait trop bizarre, trop…perdue.

Les garçons durent trouver étrange qu'elle insiste ainsi pour les accompagner jusqu'aux stands, mais ne posèrent pas de questions. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction du vendeur de gaufres, Olette juste derrière.

Elle tentait de faire bonne figure face à ses amis, mais cela se révélait difficile. L'espèce d'absence – comme l'avait qualifiée Pence - qu'elle avait eue l'avait profondément déstabilisée, plus encore que les rêves étranges de ces derniers jours.

Elle tenta de retrouver la bonne humeur qui l'avait envahie le matin en se réveillant, mais celle-ci semblait avoir définitivement pris la poudre d'escampette.

Maintenant le soleil tapait trop fort sur sa peau pâle, et les bruits de conversations des gens sur la plage tout autour d'eux et les cris et rires des enfants lui paraissaient un tapage à la fois terrible et rassurant. Tiraillée entre deux envies opposées : s'isoler et prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait, puis peur d'être seule et se retrouver face à une réalité qui pourrait ne pas lui plaire.

Elle prit la décision d'en parler à Hayner et Pence. Elle avait besoin de savoir. La première fois qu'elle les avait mis au courant des impressions étranges qui la saisissaient, toujours accompagnées de l'image de ce garçon blond, ils l'avaient regardée comme si elle divaguait.

« C'est peut être vrai… »

C'est avec cette idée peu rassurante qu'elle suivit ses amis, tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Vivement qu'ils rentrent.

* * *

-Dites…

Assis dans un des wagons du train qui les ramenait en ville, les trois amis étaient bien plus calmes qu'à l'aller : Hayner et Pence parce qu'ils n'avaient cessé de bouger dans tous les sens à la plage, Olette parce que elle était préoccupée et cherchait le moyen d'engager la conversation.

-Vous savez, tout à l'heure… Quand j'ai eu cette…absence…?

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, craignant leur réaction une fois qu'elle les aurait mis au courant.

-En fait j'ai eu comme…comme une sorte de vision. J'avais l'impression de revivre quelque chose qui se serait déjà passé.

Semblant sentir son désarroi, Pence tenta de la rassurer avec un sourire amical.

-Une impression de déjà-vu ? Ça arrive, Olette, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

-Non, c'était plus que ça. Je nous ai revus, tous les trois, en train de parler. On discutait pour savoir ce qu'on allait acheter à manger…

Hayner et Pence se regardèrent, haussant brièvement les épaules. Rien d'extraordinaire à ce que Olette venait de leur dire: il n'était pas rare qu'ils argumentent pendant plusieurs minutes pour des raisons aussi triviales que le choix de la nourriture à acheter. Ce qu'elle ajouta ensuite les laissa plus perplexes.

-…Sauf qu'on n'était pas que tous les trois. Il y avait un garçon avec nous.

-Tu veux dire, dans ta « vision » ? s'enquit Hayner avec intérêt.

Vision, réalité, souvenir… Olette ne savait plus.

-Oui. Mais j'ai la sensation qu'on le connaissait.

-Il était comment, ce garçon ? demanda à son tour Pence.

La brune répondit sans hésiter.

-Cheveux blonds, courts, yeux bleus.

-Euh…Hormis Seifer, on ne connaît pas vraiment de gars qui correspondrait à ta description. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait jamais discuté avec cet abruti sans que ça se finisse en bagarre générale, fit Hayner en croisant les bras. A moins que dans ta vision tu aies manqué le moment où je le battais magistralement au Struggle !

Pence éclata de rire, comme se remémorant de bons souvenirs. Cela dérida un peu la jeune fille également, mais ne suffit pas à la détendre. Semblant remarquer qu'elle était tendue, Hayner retrouva son sérieux.

-Bon, mais si c'était pas Seifer alors, qui d'autre ça pourrait bien être ? Tu te souviens de son prénom ?

-Non, c'est très vague en fait. Je m'en suis presque rappelé tout à l'heure, mais ensuite ma vision…mon souvenir…s'est arrêté.

La jeune fille fit une pause, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

-Olette, ça ne peut pas être souvenir, déclara Hayner avec conviction. Je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ce…garçon.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Pence l'air songeur.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je continue de le voir ? lâcha cette fois la jeune fille sans pouvoir empêcher son inquiétude de transparaître. Tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, quand je rêve, je le revois, avec nous. On parle, on discute comme de vrais amis… D'ailleurs, si vous voulez le savoir, on parle de tournoi de Struggle avec lui…et toi, Hayner, tu es toujours en compétition avec lui, tentant de le battre.

-Hahaa ! Preuve que ce n'est pas un souvenir ! intervint le garçon en brandissant un doigt devant le nez de Olette. Jamais personne n'a réussi à me battre au Struggle !

-Mais si, Seifer a…

Pence reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes et lança un regard mauvais à son ami qui n'appréciait pas qu'on remette au tapis l'évènement « Seifer bat Hayner au Struggle ».

-En tout cas, Olette, je crois que tu te fais des idées, tenta de la rassurer le blond. On a jamais vu ce mec, alors…

-Mais je…

La jeune fille s'interrompit en voyant le regard que lui jetaient les deux garçons. Pas des regards moqueurs ou de pitié comme elle avait craint avant de tout leur raconter. Mais des regards où transparaissait non pas de l'inquiétude (c'était un mot un peu fort) mais peut être un peu…d'incompréhension.

« Soit ils ne me croient pas, soit ils pensent que je perds la tête » pensa-t-elle avec abattement.

Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre du wagon, tentant de trouver du réconfort dans le paysage campagnard qui défilait sous ses yeux. Mais en apercevant brièvement son reflet dans la vitre elle eut l'impression que le garçon au cheveux blonds l'observait, la fixant de ses yeux clairs. Elle ferma les paupières et inspira profondément, devinant qu'elle aurait de la peine à se reposer.

Le soir, couchée dans son lit, à la fois éreintée et craignant de s'endormir et de rêver à nouveau, Olette écrivit une nouvelle fois quelques lignes dans son cahier. Elle voulut ensuite les relire pour faire le point, mais elle avait tant de mal à garder les yeux ouverts que c'était peine perdue. Abandonnant la partie, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son oreiller, ses paupières se fermant malgré elle.

* * *

_Hayner et Pence ne m'ont pas cru mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. C'est peut être bel et bien moi qui ai un problème, après tout. C'est peut être moi qui m'imagine des choses…Mais ce n'est pas possible… Chaque nuit depuis près de deux semaines, je le revois, dans mes rêves…Et maintenant la journée ? Aujourd'hui, cette espèce de… « vision » que j'ai eue…Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Un moment tout allait bien, je parlais simplement avec Hayner et Pence, et tout à coup je me suis vue, ailleurs… Comme si je revivais une scène déjà vécue...mais dont je ne me souvenais pas jusqu'à présent. Ça ne veut rien dire…mais c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Et dans cette « vision » ou je ne sais quoi, je nous ai revu en train de parler, mais il y avait ce garçon avec nous, aussi. Le même que celui que je vois dans mes rêves. A chaque fois que j'y repense j'ai cette sensation bizarre. Dès que je vois son visage, l'impression de le connaître est chaque fois de plus en plus forte._

_Son prénom… je l'ai presque…deviné lors de ma vision. _

_Je me demande…peut être que si j'ai un prénom sur le bout de la langue…cela veut dire que ce ne serait pas que dans ma tête, que ce serait peut être bel et bien un souvenir ? Si je me l'étais seulement imaginé, je n'aurais pas cette sensation d'oubli… comme si quelque chose manquait._

_D'un autre côté, Hayner et Pence auraient dû s'en souvenir aussi, dans ce cas… Pourquoi serais-je la seule à m'en rappeler ? Il n'y a pas de raison. A moins que tout ça se passe dans ma tête. J'ai lu des choses, à propos de certaines personnes qui ont des visions…des hallucinations. Et s'il m'arrivait la même chose ? Mais je crois que ces personnes sont considérées comme « cliniquement instables ». Ça veut dire que ces personnes sont folles. Et je ne suis pas folle._

_Non ?_

_

* * *

_

Fin du chapitre.

**Notes :**

[1] J'ai cherché des informations sur le personnage original de Fuu (celui de Final Fantasy VIII, donc) et ce qu'il en ressort est que Fuu est violente et n'hésite pas à cogner régulièrement Rai (et sans doute d'autres personnes…). D'où le fait que la Fuu de cette fic ne cache pas ses tendances belliqueuses.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ^^ Bon, j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça donne, j'ai l'impression que c'est lent (et c'est pas qu'une impression, en fait lol)… Mais en même temps, j'sais pas, je voulais écrire quelque chose de simple qui nous permettait d'entrer dans la vie quotidienne du trio de Twilight Town. Ce chapitre était focalisé sur Olette, mais Fuu fera un retour en force pour le second, bien sûr. En parlant de Fuu, j'ai eu de la peine à écrire la concernant… Toujours peur de faire de l'OOC, et comme elle est assez difficile à cerner, je voulais pas en faire trop…Et je crois que j'ai fini par en faire pas assez XD Mais bon, elle aura un rôle bien plus important dans le second chapitre, donc on verra comment ça tournera à ce moment là ^^

Aussi, j'avoue (avec honte XD) que j'ai com-plè-te-ment zappé Vivi. Mais alors, complètement. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce personnage. Je ne m'en suis rappelé qu'au dernier moment, en regardant une vidéo KH2… et j'admets que comme j'avais déjà tout (ou presque) écrit, ça me gonflait carrément de tout refaire (fainéante, mais j'assume :p). Du coup et ben…pas de Vivi ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu (Si vous avez des remarques, positives comme négatives, allez-y, je les recueillerai avec plaisir :p), et je vous prépare le deuxième chapitre que je posterai le plus rapidement possible ^^ Je tenterai aussi de poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic longue (qui elle contiendra bel et bien un shoujo-ai Fuu/Olette – sacré défi pour moi qui n'assure pas en romance XD) le plus vite possible.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ! =)


End file.
